Journey of a Night Fury
by Kate3628
Summary: Midnight is a female Night Fury in the Clan of loyalty; there are many other Night Furies in the other clans; but there is one problem. Midnight is the only female Night Fury left! When her parents force her to become mates with a dragon that she doesn't love she runs away. Only to be captured by the vikings of Berk! Will Midnight be able to escape from Berk? Sucky Summary
1. Chapter 1

"_They said that there was only one Night Fury left, that he was the last of his kind; but they're wrong. There are more of us; about 10 more including the one on Berk, the rest are separated into 5 clans, The clan of Courage, The clan of Loyalty, The clan of Faith, The clan of Trust, and The clan of Honesty. You would think there are plenty of us, right? Wrong. My name is Midnight, I live in The clan of Loyalty, and I'm the last female Night Fury."_

Midnight sat on the edge of a cliff staring at the sun raise; her ice blue eyes were dull with sadness. Today, her mother, a light pink Deadly Nadder, and father, a dark grey almost black Monstrous Nightmare were taking her to The clan of Courage to get permission from Dark and Gold to become their excuse for a son's mate. Midnight didn't even get a say in this! Her parents just decided that Streak would provide the best offspring! They didn't even know how much of a jerk he was! Midnight would be any other dragon's mate over him! The goof from The clan of Faith, the snob from The clan of Honestly, heck she would even take the Night Fury in Berk over him!

"Midnight!" the dragoness pinned her ears to her head as her mother; or the she-devil, called. Midnight glanced behind her; her mother and father stood behind her.

"Time to go." Her father said before taking off along with her mother. Midnight silently cursed herself before taking off.

The trip was long and boring; for Midnight. She flew behind her parents, dead silent the whole time, while her parents talked about what a cute couple they'll be. Gag.

"Come on honey, please smile, you want to make a good impression don't you?" her mother asked glancing back at her. Midnight rolled her eyes,

"Suuuuuuure mom." She replied sarcastically.

"Look on the bright side sweetie; you'll be able to see your friend Nightshade again." Her father stated, the teenage night fury took slight interest in the mention of her old friend's name. The Monstrous Nightmare was a dark blue instead of fire red, and his black markings seemed blacker then black itself.

Midnight had met Nightshade when the Clan of Courage and the Clan of Loyalty was still one clan;

_Flash back_

"_Hey." Little Midnight said shuffling her two front paws nervously a slight blush on her cheeks. The Monstrous Nightmare looked up at the shy Night Fury; he gave a small smile;_

"_Hi, it's Midnight right?" The Night Fury nodded her head slightly, Nightshade knew her parents were pretty strict they wanted her to be a pampered hatchling no matter what, they wanted her to be their little hatchling forever and always, but for some reason, Nightshade didn't see that in her. He couldn't see that bratty little rat hatchlings in the higher ranks turned into; she was different….. He hadn't really talked to her, he watched her from time to time though in a non-stalker way of course. Her coat was as black as the night sky itself, her eyes as ice blue as can be, her light grey markings on her chest and belly they reminded him of a rainy day; he really liked rainy days, the rain made him smile for some reason the rain made the world grow and it was very pretty…..like her. He admitted it; she is very pretty and he wasn't just saying that because she is the Alpha's daughter. She was very slim; she ate normally so it was in her genetics. She swam well too; he really didn't know how Night Furies learned to swim considering the fact that their species had no fins but sometimes it's best not to question something. He was a little surprised that she was talking to him; her parents wouldn't let her anywhere near the lower rank dragons. But still if she did sneak away, why would she talk to him of all dragons? He kinda expected her to go talk to at least middle class dragons; but maybe this was another thing he shouldn't question. _

"_So, do you wanna go flying with me?" he asked as he got up and stretched his wings. The dragoness shuffled her paws again,_

"_I would love too; but I-"she hesitated. "I don't know how to fly….." she said quietly flattening her ears to her head in embarrassment. A dragon that doesn't know how to fly? Her parents are that strict? _

"_How come your parents didn't teach you?" he asked._

"_They said it was 'too dangerous' for me to learn this early." she replied Nightshade shook his head_

"_Trust me it's not, all dragons learn to fly when they are young. Come on I'll teach you, it's easy." He said with a small smile. Midnight gave a small smile_

"_Ok." She said spreading her wings slightly _

"_Now just copy me." He said opening his wings fully the young Night Fury did the same. "Now all you need to do is flap! Like this." Nightshade said flapping his tiny wings and hovering above Midnight. She looked at her wings; she looked a little unsure but confidence shined in her eyes. Midnight jumped and flapped her wings twice the dust below her scattered a bit; she sored into the air freely, like she had been doing this since she was born. "That's it keep it up!" Nightshade said flying next to her. Midnight looked around her; trying to process her surroundings she gave a wide smile. _

"_Wow this is amazing!" she exclaimed _

"_If you think this is amazing; just wait till you see what I have to show you." Nightshade replied. He flew above the clouds Midnight closely followed him. Nightshade knew that they both were going to get in trouble later for flying up here but he really didn't care; at first he thought he went the wrong way when he didn't see the cliff. He finally found it and landed on it, Midnight landed next to him. _

"_So what did we come up here for?" Midnight asked._

"_Just watch." Nightshade replied laying down by the wide edge of the cliff, Midnight laid by him. They sat there in silence for a while, watching the white puffy clouds drift by. Nightshade began to make small talk with her. She seemed very nervous about talking to him, maybe because he was older? He didn't honestly know, but he was happy she was content. He felt something stir in his chest when her ice blue eyes looked into his golden ones; she seemed to stare straight into his soul; into his heart. She giggled,_

"_What?" He asked with a chuckle, she shook her head,_

"_Nothing. I just felt like laughing." She said with a smile. Nightshade smiled. She was different. In a good way. He looked at the clouds again, the sky seemed to dance with red, orange, pink and purple hues; all of them seeming to rub off onto the clouds. _

"_It's beautiful." Midnight said in awe. _

"_You've never seen this before?" Nightshade asked. She shook her head,_

"_No. My mother and father would never allow me to come up here." Midnight said sadly. Nightshade smiled,_

"_Well then, I guess I will then." She looked at him; her cute smile came to her face again,_

"_Thanks." She said nuzzling into him._

The teenage black and blue Monstrous Nightmare smiled, his golden eyes filling with happiness. He sighed, she was coming today. After all of these months he could see her again!

"Midnight." He muttered to himself. He then heard a cocky laugh, his smile turned into a scowl. Streak.

"Dude no way!" A violet Whispering Death with pale yellow eyes exclaimed to a Night Fury with green eyes and blood red stripes lining his sides.

"Yep. The only female Night Fury, and she's all mine." He said with a smirk. Nightshade growled under his breath,

_No way in hell is that happening! _ He thought bitterly. Nightshade knew that this wasn't Midnight's choice, it was her parents. He knew that she didn't get a say in this, that she didn't matter that her parents didn't care about her happiness. He sighed again.

_Midnight. _

**Kate: OMG! I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS FOR LIKE EVER! **

**Midnight: You kept forgetting about this story!**

**Kate: Hehe, sorry about that. But! Since it is the season finale of _Dragons: Riders of Berk_ I thought I would finish this chapter for the occasion.**

**Nightshade: Good Idea! Now, go to bed =/**

**Kate: Why?**

**Midnight: It's 10:00 at night and you have school tomorrow that's why!**

**Kate: …Fine. Night guys! **

**Midnight: Kate3628 doesn't own How to Train your Dragon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Rage

Midnight gave another irritated sigh as her paws graced the gentle green grass. The Clan of Courage's territory. The female felt herself scowl at the sight of Dark, Gold, and Streak. The bastard wore a cocky and seductive smile that made Midnight want to vomit.

"Dark and Gold, how nice to see you, especially on such an occasion!" Her mother cooed as the three approached,

"Oh, how nice it is to see you as well, Sunset." Gold, a Changewing with sharp, hazel eyes and natural gold scales greeted her mother in return. Midnight was surprised to see that there was no venom leaking in the Changewing's voice; like there usually was when she spoke to her former ally. Maybe she was just being a kiss up; probably.

"Yes, now shall we talk this over?" Dark, a dark purple Skrill with grey eyes said in a firm voice, getting straight to the point. He was very stocky, and short in length. It puzzled the dragoness on why such an elegant, slim, prissy dragoness would become mates with a reasonable, shorter, thicker dragon. Another question that she would never get answers too. Midnight watched as her mother nodded and then turned to her, that same smile; that the Night Fury hated to no end, plastered on her face.

"Why don't you go talk to Streak while we sort this out, ok honey?" Her mother asked; not really giving her a choice. Midnight snorted in disgust, something her mother clearly noticed but said nothing.

"Sure mom." She said as the four dragons walked off; leaving her alone with Streak. Midnight nearly shuddered as she felt Streak glide his tail on her side.

"Hey." He greeted with a smirk; his green eyes narrowed with some sort of plan dancing within them. Midnight said nothing, but that didn't stop a scowl from appearing on her face. The black and red dragon circled her, inspecting her as if looking for something… It made Midnight hate the creep more and more as he did it for half a minute with no words. "My, my; you've certainly developed since I last saw you." He finally said; attempting to intertwine tails. Midnight snarled and attempted to slash his snout with her long, sharp claws; but she missed her target as he quickly jumped away. Finally deciding that her silence wasn't going to be enough to drive her message into Streak's thick skull; she decided to speak

"Come near me and I swear to the Red Death that I'll claw your eyes out and shove them down your throat." She snarled; flexing her claws. She had only been here for two minutes and she already wanted to murder the pervert! This was the EXACT reason why she didn't want to be his mate! Streak was a pervert who would just use her like some sort of toy; he didn't really love her; he just wanted that power and reputation of having the ONLY female Night Fury to himself. Her thoughts then drifted to her friend, Nightshade; he was the complete opposite of Streak. He was kind, caring, gentle, he would never use her in any way, shape, or form, he was always there for her…The list went on. Midnight was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw movement in front of her; Streak was slowly advancing towards her; his deep green eyes flicking with some sort of…hunger? Midnight let out a low, threatening growl that would send chills down even the fiercest dragon's spine; this was a warning growl and he knew it. She noticed Streak pause his advance for a brief second, but none the less he continued moving towards her; seeming to move swifter now. Midnight had no clue what he was doing; what she did know was, that she would regret it if she just sat there and did nothing. She then realized what Streak was doing, he was going to pin her to the ground; she could tell by his stance, his front legs were slightly stiff as he moved and his back legs were ready to pounce with a great force that would knock her over. She growled again, louder, angrier, fiercer. Streak was about to leap when Midnight swiftly dodged to the side and shot her electrifying fire into his side. Streak yelped and tumbled in a frantic fury off of the cliff; Midnight wasted no time taking to the air. She had no clue where she was going, as long as it was away from Streak; she barely remembered the territory, something Streak would use to his advantage. If he was smart enough that is. Midnight scanned the ground, looking for Streak to pop up again, and he did, looking quite pissed off. Midnight growled and dove right for him, claws outstretched and teeth bared. Streak seemed to briefly panic when Midnight came; clearly not understanding how much he just fucked up, but he continued his pursuit. Midnight slammed into Streak before he even had time to breathe, she landed while he tumbled to the ground, trying in vain to regain his balance to strike back.

"You fucking bastard!" Midnight growled, rage suddenly flowing though her; she lunged at the other Night Fury, who just barely got pack on his paws. She felt her claws meet his scales-but only for a brief, blissful second before Streak threw her off. Midnight felt herself slam into the ground, the scent of grass and blood assaulted her nostril, that's when her fighting instincts kicked in. The fighting instincts that she had trained and perfected over the years of her somewhat short life to kill anything that got in her way; or anyone. Midnight shot up at what seemed like the speed of light, her eyes glared at Streak, full of hate and pure rage. The black and red Night Fury stared back at her, his green eyes full of confusion but gleamed, knowing a fight was about to break out. Midnight hurled herself at Streak once more, claws out and teeth bared once more, the two weapons aiming for Streaks throat.

More blood and a groan of pain echoed and lingered in the air:

But they didn't belong to Streak or Midnight.

**Kate: Holy mother of hell! I'm so sorry this is late! I've been super busy since school was out because I've been preparing to go to Europe.**

**Midnight: Europe? By yourself?**

**Kate: No, I'm going with a group of other people, that I semi-know; but anyway. I'll be gone for three weeks and not have very much internet, sorry guys! But, at least I got this out before I left so, that's good.**

**Nightshade: Kate3628 Doesn't own HHTYD!**


End file.
